Chasing A Lily
by LoiLouyVenganza
Summary: "Potter!" Lily shouted. "What Evans!" James shouted back. "I'll get you back!" Lily swore. "I would like to see you try," James laughed. A Lily/James drama/romance/comedy. The untold story of James and Lily from Year 1
1. Hogwarts

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction ever so I hope you enjoy it. Please Review. If you spot any mistakes please tell me. And I'll try and post the next chapter soon!  
>LoiLouyVenganza<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Lily)<em>**

"Would you like some tea? Coffee?" my mum offered to our visitor.

"No thank you," she replied politely. "Now Miss. Evans you may open the letter."

Our visitor was a tall woman dressed in dark red velvet robes with a floor-length dress that had tartan trimmings complete with a pointed hat that matched, which she had put to the side and a cloak. The kindness in her eyes wasn't reflected in her face, her stern expression dared anyone to defy her but my terror for her couldn't kill my excitement. Not today.

Today was the day. I had been waiting for this letter for days, no scratch that, months. It had finally arrived, my hands trembled as I began to open the letter while my parents, sister (who looked like she'd just been punched in the stomach) and my possible new teacher Professor McGonagall watched. She had only come in a few minutes ago, but there she was sitting in my living room, a real live witch.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, __Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar__ds)_

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your Owl no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

My parents faces filled with happiness and pride as the rushed over to hug me. I met their hug with an equal amount of joy. Petunia on the other hand silently left the room with an unsightly scowl scarred onto her already sour face. Our visitor jumped in her seat at the parents reaction but remained seated. Mum turned to face me tears filling her eyes.

"Okay, give me the list and we need to get your uniform and equipment? Anyway I'm so happy for you Darling, congratulations!" she said ecstatically.

I hugged her again before dad picked me up and swung me around the room. "I knew you would get in sweetheart, of course you would," he whispered after kissing me on my forehead and setting me back down. "Besides they would have been idiots not to."

My parents soon redirected their attention to the Professor, listening intently to the old witch. She was explaining everything to my parents, things I already knew because of Sev. She began talking about the school and the magical world in general and how she would take me to Platform 9 ¾ and to Diagon Alley for the first time.

"Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the Wizarding World beside our Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world," McGonagall proudly announced as she made sure that her bun was still tidy.

I grabbed the piece of paper; no it's called parchment if I remembered what Sev told me, looking at it once more. Reality set in, I'm a witch … I'm a witch. Of course I had to go visit Severus he'd probably got in too, at least I hope he did because if it wasn't for him. I jumped to my feet and headed to the door.

"Darling, where are you going?" mum asked.

"I'm going to see Severus, I promise I won't be long," I begged. "Please, I'll be ten minutes, I promise."

My parents looked at each other for a split second and agreed. "Go on then, but be quick."

I sprinted out of the room only to find Petunia, standing miserably at the door with a sour look on her face. She had been like that ever since we found out that I was a witch and after she realised she wasn't a witch. "Off to see that Awful Boy, aren't you?" she interrogated.

"That Awful Boy has a name, Tuney," I spat back, "It would be nice if you could remember it."

"I don't care, he's always dirty I don't know how can stand to hang out with him it's disgusting plus he's a freak just like you," she retorted before storming up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and ran out of the door and raced my way to Spinner's End and down towards the river. Spinner End wasn't the nicest of place I had to admit, but unlike Petunia I couldn't care less. Spinner's End it had a small dirty river, more like a stream passing through it, rubbish strewn all over the streets but I didn't mind as long as Sev was here it wasn't that bad.

He had his back facing me with one hand in his hair, he wore a beaten and ripped denim jacket along with a tarnished off-cream t-shirt that hung off him his long midnight-black hair was slicked back away from his face to reveal his dark eyes were hollow and tired his pale face gave him the appearance that he was ill but then he always looked like that. I made my way down and sat next to him, and when he did he barely looked at me.

"Are you okay? Sev?" I asked.

The question probably wasn't needed because I could hear the shouting and cursing coming from Sev's house. Sev's parents were always arguing, moments of peace were rare. He didn't like to talk about it but his dad wasn't the most fatherly figure for him, he could leave for days without notice and then arrive only to start arguing with his mum. I knew it even though he didn't say it that he didn't like Muggles, who could blame him.

"Yeah, they're fighting again, big surprise there," he sighed, "Did you get your Hogwarts Letter?"

"Yes, I'm so happy, mum and dad could almost explode. What about you?"

"Yeah," he muttered as he opened his fist, in which lay a crumpled piece of parchment. "I can't wait to leave this … _place_, to leave him. He almost had a fit when the owl flew into the kitchen, mum just sat there and they haven't stopped arguing since. How did the leech take it? Not good I imagine," he smirked.

"You mean Tuney, no she didn't even you should have seen the way she looked a Professor McGonagall. But you know how she is," I defended.

"She's a Muggle. The Leech will never understand what it's like to be like us," Sev growled. "No offense, actually I take that back."

"Honestly can't you call her Petunia or Evans at least," I pleaded.

"Is she still calling you a freak?" he answered back, cocking his eyebrows up

"Yes," I admitted sadly.

"Then no, she's still the Leech." I smiled at him half-heartedly and nudged breaking his stony mask to unveil a small hoarse laugh.

"Mum said we're going to get some supplies today. When are you going to get your supplies?"

"McGonagall is at my house now … so soon I think," I hesitated. "I'm not sure-"

Birds laboured up into the air as a harsh voice resonated across Spinner's End interrupting our conversation. We both knew who it was Tobias Snape, Sev's dad. I had never been properly introduced to Sev's mum or dad, Sev said it was better that way. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sev flinch at the sound of his father's voice we both knew it couldn't be good if his dad was shouting like that.

"What does that man want now?" Sev growled to himself, his black eyes hardened at his father's voice. "Old coot … stupid … worthless … filthy … annoying … bloodtraitor …" he muttered to himself cursing his father, among other things.

"SEVERUS!" his dad called again even louder.

"So I'll see you later then," Sev asked, I nodded hastily before his dad shouted again.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" his dad barked repeatedly. "Where is that boy! SEVERUS SNAPE!"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked him again.

"Of course I'll be fine, it's not like anything worse could happen," he shrugged casually, waiting for a few moments.

"SEVERUS!" his mother called. "It's time to go!"

"I'm coming!" Sev shouted in return, he stood up and shook the dirt off himself he looked okay nevertheless a feeling of worry set over me. "Lily, don't worry 'bout me I already told you I'll be fine," he reassured, the corners of his mouth lifting ever so slightly into a smile.

"But it's my job to worry about you," I said, but he just looked at me confused, I grinned back at him, "Because Severus, I'm your best friend."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(James)<em>**

For two hours now, I had been trying to somehow stuff my broom into my suitcase. Unsurprisingly it wasn't working but if mum found out, I would be in big trouble, I knew first-years weren't allowed to bring broomsticks to Hogwarts, I thought that rule sucked, but no-one had to know right? Stared down at my suitcase and sighed, this was definitely not going as I had planned, both ends of my broom were sticking out of the suitcase. I open it again and tried once more but the more I tried the harder it got. The painting behind me of Benjamin Potter laughed.

"What!" I shouted at him.

"You're never going to fit it in that bag," he smirked.

"Sure I will, just you watch," I insisted.

"Sure you will but you know what's funnier than watching you hopelessly try and fit that broom in your luggage," the painting sneered.

"No, what?"

"Your mum's reaction when she realises you've brought that broom into the house, so I'm going to tell her," he whispered.

"No, no, no don't you dare tell –" I started but it was too late Benjamin had already disappeared from his painting. "Curse you Benjamin, I swear I get you back, one of these days."

"James Potter! You better not be trying to pack that blasted broomstick into your suitcase again," mum shouted, he could hear his mother come up the stairs. "Honestly …"

The sound of sniggering returned. "You should have seen her face! Better hide that broom before your mother sees it," he panted.

I yanked my broom form the suitcase, technically I shouldn't even have the broom in the house, according to mum that's what a broom cupboard was for, but my broom is too precious to be put in a broom cupboard. "Sorry, I promise I'll never do this to you again," I whispered to the broom before chucking it under my bed.

My mother came up and scrutinised the room, and smiled when she found that there wasn't a broom in sight. "That's my boy, now hurry downstairs your father wants to speak to you I'll finish that for you," she said cheerfully, Benjamin burst into a fit of laughter, luckily mother just scowled at him.

"Of course mum, I'll go down straight away," I beamed at her; I prayed in my head that she wouldn't look underneath my bed.

"Please, please, please don't look under the bed, just don't look," I whispered to myself.

I made my way down the staircase and into dad's office, dad as usual was writing a letter like a maniac while Leo dad's Eagle Owl impatiently hopped from side-to-side on his stool. Leo was unfairly unkind, the minute I walked into the room he began to shriek, and flap his wings.

"Leo, hush," my father cooed and the Owl went silent. "Now I want you to send this straight back to the Ministry as soon as possible."

Leo gave me one sharp look before taking the letter in dads hand and a flying through the window. Bloody temperamental bird! I thought as I rolled my eyes and dropped into one of the comfortable leather armchairs in front of my dad's desk. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark shaggy hair.

"James, you're going Hogwarts do you know what that means?" he questioned.

"No," I said hesitantly.

"It means that you _have_, and I mean _have_ to get into Gryffindor," he shouted. "You can't be place d into any of the other houses not Hufflepuff, not Ravenclaw, especially not Slytherin. You come from a long line of Gryffindor's and it should stay that way, got it?"

"Got it," I repeated. "Don't worry Dad, besides I know that Gryffindor is the best, home of the brave, courageous and loyal!"

"That's my boy! So we'll go and buy your uniform and equipment later," he drawled, "But there are a few things I want give to you and tell you."

"Sure, what is it?" I said happily.

"First thing is, you are going to see a lot of purebloods the Malfoys, Lestranges and the Blacks, they are a nasty lot, not one of them hasn't been put in Slytherin so keep an eye out."

"Dad haven't we met some of the Blacks?"

"Oh yes, that dinner party with Orion and Walburga Black, awkward dinner I must add," he trailed off. "While Leo's gone I can now give you your very first Owl."

Dad lifted up a cage onto his table, in the cage there was a Tiger Owl, it peck viciously at its cage, then stopped once it caught a glimpse, I flinched for a moment when I thought that it was going to go all Leo on me … but it didn't it sat still on its perch, staring at me with its yellow eyes.

"Your mother and I wanted to give you a way to contact us while at school, although Hogwarts does have its own owls which you can use, I thought it was time that you got your own beside I know you and Leo don't see eye to eye. What are you going to name him?"

"Cyprian, you know, after Cyprian Youdle, the only referee to be killed in a quidditch match."

"Oh yes and in case you ever get lost in Hogwarts, which is very easy when you're a first-year so I've made a rough map of Hogwarts for you."

I could see what he meant by rough, it had scribbles and strikes from where he had made mistakes. Awkward lines represented walls and some parts of the map were incomplete. But it was good to know in advance where things where especially if you needed a quick getaway, but I noticed something. "Dad you've only marked out the Gryffindor common room, what about the other Houses?"

"Alas, I never did find out where they were maybe you will, and you'll pardon the gaps, my memory isn't what is used to be and it has been a while since I was at Hogwarts you never know if things have changed or not."

"Don't worry I think this will do." A smile crept up my face, this year was going to be fun, now all I had to do was find a partner or partners in crime.

"Feel free to add anything I've missed, I wouldn't be surprised if I have. Now don't go tell your mother but there's something I want you to have," he whispered, he then passed me a package it was wrapped in black paper, I looked to dad who was smiling happily. "Go on, open it."

I wrapped the parcel to reveal a cloak. I gave my dad a 'this is it' look but he egged me to put on facing the mirror so I put it on. "I don't get it, what so special about-" I started. When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't see my reflection the only thing I could see was my dad sniggering behind me, I pulled the cloak down to my shoulders.

"It's an invisibility cloak, an old family heirloom you can say and it's about time you should have it," he announced proudly. "But remember use it wisely and before I forget do give my greetings to Professor Slughorn for me, that is, if he's still there."

"Yeah I sure will dad," I grinned but my grin was short lived.

"JAMES POTTER! I thought I said that that bloody broom was not to be brought into the house! How many times must I say this to you!" I heard my mother screech from upstairs followed by a hysterical amount of laughing.

"Dammit, she had to look under the bed … I suppose now would be a good time to hide, right?" I cringed as my dad burst out laughing.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Thanks to KimWillRemainInYourHeart and Italiancookie2. People/Authors/Readers please reviews and thanks for reading I promise to update quickly.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(James)<strong>_

I pushed my way through the crowd; Dad was way ahead of me, racing to his destination. "Come on son, keep up!" he yelled over the constant noise of Diagon Alley. We'd just come from Eyelops Owl Emporium for Cyprian who I soon discovered loved owl nuts passing my favourite store in the whole of Diagon Alley, Quality Quidditch Supplies a feeling of longing swept past me, they had the lastest broom on display and it was beautiful I practically had to bite my lip to stop myself from being drawn towards the display. Now we had to get down to business, we'd gotten my uniform, the cauldron, a set of crystal phials, telescope and brass scales, the only thing that I need now was a wand and my school books. Dad was moving quickly and hadn't noticed that we had walked straight past Flourish and Blotts.

"Dad!" I shouted, "We've just walked past Flourish and Blotts!"

"I know! I know, but we're going to Ollivanders first, just you watch in an hour Ollivanders will be swamped with wizards and witches trying to get wands for their children."

Within a couple of minutes, we'd finally gotten to Ollivander's wand shop. It was an old, shabby and beaten place with streaked windows which vaguely allowed you to look in and unfortunately for us someone had beaten us to it. I wiped the fog from the window, I saw towering shelves filled with boxes of wands and surely there was Mr Ollivander with his scruffy hair, rummaging through collections of wands. But sitting behind the counter was an older woman who sat smiling at a girl, about my age, her dark red hair blazed like fire, radiating light into the darkness of the shop.

"Come on, let's go in, he's just finished," dad said.

The two women walked out of the shop, the girl talking excitedly to the older woman.

"Minerva," my dad said. What as in Minerva McGonagall … from the Hogwarts letter!

"Michael," she said in return.

The girl looked on, her emerald-green eyes transfixed on what was going on around her and for a second of a moment on me. Then Minerva ushered her along, without even giving me the time to say 'hey'. I trudged into the shop, it smelt of wood and dust there was a sudden crash from which Mr. Ollivander popped out.

"Ah, Mr Potter it's about time you and your son arrived!" he complained.

"Well, I haven't had any time, to … pay you a visit, Garrick," dad replied awkwardly.

"Yes, I remember the wand I sold you, nine and a half inches, birch with a unicorn hair core, and am I right? But you're here for your son," Ollivander turned to face me his inquisitive eyes searching, "Now let's see if we can find you a wand."

"Yes, Sir."

Ollivander disappeared within the rows of shelves and the sound of Ollivanders rummaging grew quieter and quieter. I looked at dad quizzically; he laughed and shook his head. "Believe me, you won't find a better wand maker than Ollivander, best wand makers since 382 B.C."

Ollivander reappear with a set of boxes. He gave one of the boxes to me. "Ivy, ten inches good for charms, give it a swish."

I barely moved my hand and the oil lamp burst into flame, my dad almost fell back on his chair not before Ollivander snatch the wand out of my hand.

"How about this one?" he suggested, thrusting another wand into my hand. "Come on now!"

I pointed the wand at a piece of parchment that was one the floor, and just blew up into little shreds of confetti. Again Ollivander took the wand that was in my hand and replace it with a different. "I think this will be the one."

I looked at it, it was plain looking, but I could feel the energy that radiated of it and the next thing I knew the oil lamp began to glow steadily. I smiled this was the wand, it had to be. Both Ollivander and my dad were grinning.

"Mahogany, eleven inches very pliable, should be great for transfiguration," Ollivander said, "Be expecting a lot of mischief from this one Michael."

"Not to worry, I've got my eyes on him," my dad grunted unhappily.

I smiled sweetly back and my dad went off to give his dues to Mr Ollivander, now with my new wand, invisibility cloak and map I was going to have a lot of fun these next few years. Ollivander did say I was going to be mischievous and why disappoint.

As we left to go to Flourish and Blotts, I had to almost ask dad to drag me into the shop before I ran to Quality Quidditch. Of course Flourish and Blotts was packed with witches and wizards, as usual, they pushed each whilst trying to avoid the floating piles of books. I began searching for my books as dad started making small talk with a wizard. Rolling my eyes, ran my finger along the spines of the books, when someone ran into me.

"Sorry mate," a hoarse voice apologized. He had black curly shaggy hair which reached his shoulders, his stormy grey eyes twinkled with amusement. "Well, I'm going to be in trouble anyway, I'm Sirius Black, pleased to meet you," he introduced as he shook my hand, sniggering to himself.

"SIRIUS!" a shrill voice called out. Two figures out of the corner their faces furious.

One older than me the other was most likely the same age, they were both very pretty. One had icy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and a stony expression while the other was the complete opposite, she had dark shining hair with dark hard bottomless pits that burned like coals for eyes and she looked absolutely livid. Sirius burst into hysterical laughter.

"I see you're going Hogwarts … me too!" he continued, as he spied the supply list, ignoring the fact that the two girls were glaring daggers at him.

"You insolent little brat! How dare you! You should be ashamed of yourself, Merlin! When your mother finds out," the blonde one called out.

"Like hell," he grinned.

They marched towards us, shoving anyone and everyone out of the way. The dark haired one grabbed Sirius by the collar, but he just kept laughing. "Cissy what do you think we should do with this mutt?" the dark haired one muttered madly.

"Bella, stop it we should take him to Walburga," 'Cissy' scolded.

"Why don't you take me to your dear Lucy, I'm sure he'll have no problem helping you take me to mum," Sirius growled.

"How many times do I have to tell you his name is Lucius, not Lucy," Cissy hissed. "Bella, we are taking him to Walburga now!"

"Fine," 'Bella' moaned. "We'll take him to Walburga … spoil my fun…"

"Yeah, take me to mum like she can make my life any worse," Sirius croaked.

"Seriously, Sirius," Cissy huffed.

"Of course I am, I'm Sirius," he laughed before Bella wacked him across

The dragged him away, still laughing and a kicking away. Before he disappeared around the corner he shouted, "The books you're looking for are over there!" pointing in the opposite direction that they were taking him.

"Sirius, be quiet!" Bella screeched.

I sniggered under my breath as went in the direction he had pointed at. But I only found a couple of old witches and spell books for knitting and embroidery; I half cursed under my breath and laughed. "Prick, well that teaches me," I muttered. I turned to leave the section of the shop only to crash to the floor under a pile of books. I slowly got up. A pool of red hair caught my eye.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry," she said softly, as he pulled her dark red hair back, her forest-green eyes widened as they fixed on me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Lily)<strong>_

I happily cruised the isles of Flourish and Blotts as I went on my hunt for my new school books. First one, The Standard Book of Spells, I scanned the spines of the numerous books intently. So far I had no luck in finding any of the eight books that was on my list. I had a wand, it was Willow, ten and a quarter inches and good for charm work, that's what Mr Ollivander said, I couldn't be happier. I was busy prowling the shop when someone nudged me.

It was a boy my age with long black, curly hair, which looked actually not that bad on him. He had a devilish air about him, his grin was from ear to ear. He stood behind me for a moment, panting, eagerly trying to catch his breath. "Hey … you're going Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," I said nervously.

"Cool … so am I, I'm Sirius Black," he panted. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Lily Evans

"Oh, the books you're looking for are over there," he pointed out before running away with a smile on his face.

"Thanks? I guess."

Two other girls stopped beside me. One was blonde and definitely older and the other had dark hair and probably the same age as me. "Where is he? Stupid little … Come on Bella," the blonde one said.

The blonde jogged on, the dark haired girl 'Bella' took one glance at me, screwed her nose up before following the blonde girl. "Filthy little mudblood," she muttered.

I made my way in that direction, but a familiar sight caught my attention, Sev was at the opposite end with his mum, he looked … well not good. He looked at me a hint of happiness glinted in his eyes. "You okay?" he mouthed.

I nodded back.

"I'll see you at the river, later okay?"

I nodded back, and continued. I began reading the titles of the books as I made my way unfortunately, I hadn't seen the pile of books on the floor. I tripped up, tumbling onto the floor hitting my head violently on the floor. I pulled myself up, but bell still rung in my head, I realised that on my way down I had taken someone else with me.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry," I apologized.

When I looked up I saw him, the boy from the wand shop. His midnight-black hair was swept to the side almost as if the wind had rummaged from his hair, his eyes changed from dark green like the shade of leaves in Summer, going inwards the green turned to a cool pale shade, almost grey like the sea on a cold stormy day, something that was clearly noticeable through his round spectacles.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," I breathed.

"You're the girl that was inside Ollivanders right?" he asked, his eyes looked me over as if trying to read me.

"Yeah, I am," I said beginning to put the books back.

"I'm James Potter," he said extending his hand and out towards.

I grabbed his hand it was warm and inviting, like the sun on a summer morning. His smile grew bigger. I began to walk away, when I turned around. "I suppose you're going to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I was told to find the books on the supply list here by a boy called-" he started.

"Sirius Black!" we both said together.

"I think it would be a good idea to team up and find the books together, what do you think?" he proposed with a smirk slyly spreading on his face.

"Fine Potter," I agreed.

We spent another hour hunting down the books from our list, trying to not lose each other in the sea of witches and wizards. We managed to find all of them, and I mean all eight of them. Now the challenge for me was to find Professor McGonagall and for Potter to find his dad. I searched the room for her, luckily for me she was talking to Sev's mum, I looked back and saw that Potter had already found his dad. Sev caught my glance and he gave me a pleading glance and then pretended to fall asleep, I sniggered under my breath.

"I'll be seeing you soon then, Potter," I said quickly, before running back to McGonagall.

"Hey Sev," I said.

"Hey," he said back quietly.

I heard Potter shout in the distance, "Hey! You never told you me your name!"

"It's Lily Evans!" I shouted back smiling to myself.

"Who was that?" Sev asked.

"Just some boy," I reassured.


	3. Platform Nine And Three Quarters

**Thanks again to everyone for subscribing to my story – Italiancookie2, KimWillRemainInYourHeart, e13, Caramel2708 and Twighlightgirl105 !:D Please review. If there's any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

**LoiLouyVenganza**

* * *

><p><strong>(Lily)<strong>

A few days later Mrs Snape arrived to take me to Platform nine and three quarters. I could not be happier and neither could Sev since his mother and McGonagall had strike a deal, which meant that i was going with Sev and Mrs Snape to the Platform. The same could not be said for Mr Snape. As I waited silently with my trunk in the living room down stairs with Sev who was looking at me with a face full of guilt, his parents, well his dad, who was clearly in a drunken stupor; were fighting.

"I'm sorry about them, they've been like this the whole summer," Sev apologized. "It's ridiculous … honestly, can't he shut up for five minutes."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Believe me Lily, he won't," Sev retorted.

We both heard light footsteps coming down the stairs, it was Sev's mum. She was a middle aged woman, whose long black hair wad half pinned up. She wore a black suit, which consisted of a black tartan skirt, which touched the bottom of her knee with plain black shirt and jacket. She clapped her hands and a couple of keys went flying into her bag.

"Come on you two, you don't want to miss your train, do you?" she said almost smirking.

Sev and I hurried out of the door following her to the train station. At the train station, we waited. Five minutes for the train to London to arrive, an awkward silenced stretched between Sev and his mother, neither of them talking to the other. It seemed to me like a challenge between the both of them.

"Mrs Snape, did you go to Hogwarts?" I asked trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yes, I did actually, my whole family has," she replied stiffly.

"And what house were you placed in?"

"Slytherin, it was an honour for me and my family, yet it was no less than expected," she said pointedly at Sev, who return her stern look with one of contempt.

The train arrived and we took our seats, Mrs Snape took one next to a small window while Sev purposely walked to the other side of the carriage avoiding his mother at all cost, I sat next to him leaning on his shoulder, it was only seven in the morning but the night before I had hardly slept.

"Sev, it is me, or does your mother look … depressed?" I asked.

"She looks depressed because she is. My mother was a pure-blood, but because she married, that man I have to call father, her entire family disowned her to them it was a disgrace that she married someone with no magical blood."

"Why?"

"Lily in the Wizarding world, there are some who think that magic should be kept to those with magical; pure-blood and half-bloods. Muggles, obviously, do not fit into that category. Pure-bloods as you might've guessed are prejudiced extremely prejudiced."

"But I'm not a pure-blood or a half-blood, so what does that make me?"

"You're what we call Muggle-born or a Mudblood, as purebloods would say. 'Mudblood' isn't something you would say publicly, it's an offensive word, not to be used in a civilised conversation," Sev said stiffly.

"You still haven't explained why your mum is depressed?" I pressed on.

"This is the second time in fifteen years that mum's going to the magical world, let's just say the first time didn't go so well," he sighed.

The rest of the train journey to London was quiet; the tension between Sev and his mother grew more and more hostile as the conductor announced that we were only twenty minutes away. I looked out of the window, watching as the green still fields whizzed past and turned into a busy, grey city, the carefree sheep turned animated people. The anticipation of the moment was growing in my head.

"You okay?" Sev asked, "You've gone pale."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just nervous," I muttered.

"Don't worry as long as we're together everything will be okay," he said, smiling to me.

"Promise."

"I promise," he agreed.

For some reason I felt like a weight had been taken of my chest, I grinned happily out of the window as the train pulled into Kings Cross. It was exactly how I remembered it from the day that I went to Diagon Alley, its big arched ceiling added to grandness of the building. Mrs Snape helped me and a reluctant Sev in loading the trolley. She glided us around the huge station, it was ten o'clock now, the train left at eleven o'clock … sharp.

"Sorry, Mrs Snape it says here Platform Nine and Three Quarters, but there can't be a platform nine and three quarters," I said.

"Lily, you forget, you're going to Hogwarts," she said almost nicely.

We carried on until we got to an archway, on one side, it said Platform Nine and on the other it said Platform Ten. I stared at Sev and his mum. "Severus, you know what to do," she said.

"What do we do?" I whispered to him.

"You just run through the wall, in between Platform Nine and Ten. No worries you'll be fine," he assured before running straight into the wall and disappearing.

I gulped and hesitated before running.

"Relax Lily, you're almost there," Mrs Snape whispered as she squeezed my shoulders.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I ran through. For a split moment everything went black and silent, then the screech of a steam engine rang loudly in my ears, when I opened my eyes a huge red and black steam train, with the words 'Hogwarts Express' printed in gold on the front. Students and their parent swarmed the platform. Sev was only a few metres away waiting for me and his mum. She ran over to us and rushed us to the train. She helped me load my luggage into the train while Sev stared darkly at a family on the other side of the platform. I recognised a blonde girl and a dark haired girl from Flourish and Blotts, they were with an elder witch and wizard who were looking around, searching when they caught a glimpse of Sev and his mum.

"Severus, come help your mother with the luggage," she warned. "Lily, why don't you find somewhere to sit on the train."

Severus slowly moved, looking away sharply. I looked back at them they were whispering viciously; their eyes transfixed on Sev and his mum. I moved towards the train, unsure whether to go on my own, I turned back to Sev.

"Go on Lily, I'll be with you in a moment."

I made my way to the train when, a boy ran past me pushing me to the ground along with a couple of other girls. I looked up and it was Sirius Black. He was running straight for the group of people that Sev had been staring at.

"Hey, watch where you're going, dickhead!" I shouted.

Other girls had already gotten up, one of them had short ash-brown curly hair with red flushed cheeks, while the other two were the perfect image of each other they had lightly wavy, golden-blonde hair which they had partially pinned up, the only difference between them were their eyes one of them had a green right eye and a brown left eye, while the other was the reverse.

"So sorry," I said.

"Don't worry, it was an accident," the girl with brown hair said, she had a strong thick Irish accent.

"Yeah, it was that idiot's fault anyway," said the blonde girl with brown left eye. "I'm Isadora Jonson and this is my sister Cora Jonson."

The other girl smiled and shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Bryn O'Connor," the brown haired girl continued running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, I'm Lily, Lily Evans," I stumbled.

"So Lily, are you going to get on the train or not," Cora said one foot on the train.

"Yeah," I joined them and climbed onto the train. I looked back to Sev, who was listening intently to his mum, he caught my stare.

"I'll catch up with you in a moment," he shouted.

I followed Bryn, Cora and Isadora into a compartment in the train. We sat down together looking out the window.

"Cora and I are half-bloods dads a wizard," Isadora said excitedly, "I've been looking forward to this for ages now!"

"What are you guys?" Cora asked.

"I'm muggle-born, I found I was a witch a few years ago thanks to Sev," I said.

"That boy?" Isadora asked.

"Yeah, he lives near me and he realised that I was a witch."

"Aww, that's so cute," cooed Bryn. "I'm muggle-born too, but I only realised this year, this just amazing everything's just so magical."

"Yeah, magical," I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>(James)<strong>

I had actually almost been able to smuggle my broom into my suitcase, unfortunately Mum decide to make a surprise luggage check before we left the house, and regrettably saw my broom was crammed in my trunk. She almost screamed the house down, I've never seen her so mad, well except for the time I blew up the letter box or the time I spilt owl nuts all over the house.

"Son, remember no matter what house you get sorted into I'll be proud of you. Well … maybe not if you get into Hufflepuff or Slytherin, Ravenclaw is passable," dad said.

"Dad …" I trailed.

"Just get into Gryffindor," he finished off, Mum gave Dad an amused sideways glance.

"Aww, honey, don't worry," she said hugging me. "Write to us soon."

I hugged her back. I was weird to say goodbye knowing I would not see Mum and Dad for another few months, to be away from home was going to be weird.

"Yeah, I will," I hopped onto the train Cyprian's cage grasped firmly in my hand, and searched for a compartment.

Most of them were already full, but I found one. It wasn't empty, there was a boy my age, sitting, leaning against the wall. I opened the compartment and he didn't wake up, he was already dressed in his robes which hung of his tall skinny frame. He was sickly pale, the bags under his eyes betrayed him, he was tired and if I hadn't known any better I would have thought he was dead. I set Cyprian's cage onto the table. He fluttered in his cage nervously at the sight of the boy in front of me pecking viciously at his cage.

I slumped in my chair and began throwing some of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans into the air and catching them into my mouth. The train began to move as people shouted their goodbyes to their loved ones, I sat up again to look at the boy in front of me when someone tapped the compartment door. It was Sirius Black, the boy from Flourish and Blotts, he popped his head through the gap he had opened in the compartment door.

"Do you mind? My cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa are annoying me," he asked.

"Sure."

"Great, no hard feelings over what happened in the bookshop then," he smiled as he ran into the compartment. "I never did catch your name."

"I'm James Potter, I have to admit it was a pretty good trick," I said sticking my hand out.

He took it and shook my hand wildly, "I'm Sirius Black, but as you can see I'm not very serious at all," he laughed loudly but stopped abruptly when he noticed the boy sitting next to him hadn't moved.

"Who's this guy?" he asked.

"Don't know, he was already here when I came in," I said simply.

Sirius peered over the boy and stared at him intently. "You don't think he's dead do you? He's looks dead?" he poked the boy hesitantly, but the boy didn't move. He poked him once more harder and then again and again.

"Are you serious?" I sniggered.

"You should get your hearing checked, I said I'm Sirius," he chuckled but stopped as a small chubby boy poked his head into the compartment.

"Sirius!" he panted, "I almost lost you for a moment."

"That was the point," Sirius grumbled unhappily. "James, this is Peter 'the Prat' Pettigrew."

The chubby boy grinned happily and went to sit next me, while Sirius ignored him blatantly and continued to poke the boy who was asleep, and gasped when the boy began to move.

"James! It lives!" he breathed, jumping up and down in his seat.

The boys tired, bloodshot eyes opened slightly, squinting in the sunlight that poured through the window. "What the –" he moaned as sat upright looking at me.

"I'm James Potter," I said cheerfully. "The boy next to you who has been poking you for the past half hour is Sirius Black."

"Remus John Lupin," he croaked, "So how long have I been sleeping for?"

"A good hour or so," I guessed.

"Guys, I'm starving," Sirius grumbled.

We got up and tried to hunt down the witch with the tea trolley through the cramped corridor.

"I'm half-blood, what about you guys?" Remus said.

"Were both pure-bloods but no worries mate, we're not mad about blood status," I laughed referring to Sirius and I. "What house do you want to be in?"

"Anywhere but Slytherin, my family just drives me mad. I'll probably end up in Slytherin, there hasn't been anyone in my family that has broken the chain. You Remus?" Sirius said completely dismissing the fact that Pettigrew was there.

"I suppose if I could choose I'd probably pick Gryffindor," he mumbled half-heartedly.

"That's the spirit Remus! Gryffindor! The home of the brave and true!" I proudly announced.

They all laughed happily. Until a dark greasy-haired pale prick walked past. "Pathetic," he muttered.

"What did you say you slimy little grease-ball?" I growled.

"Just saying, how Gryffindors are all ignorant, self-worshipping idiots, that's all," he sneered.

"Hmm, let me guess, arrogant, snobby and hates Gryffindor let me guess you want to be in Slytherin."

"Well, well, look at you, you think you're special, but what can I expect from a little cowardly Gryffindor."

"Look who's talking, once I turn around you'll just slither back to your hole," I spat.

"James, stop," Remus whispered behind me, putting a hold to my advance, me and this boy were face to face.

Someone in the distance came running barging through the spectators who had now gathered around us, watching. She had red flaming hair, which burnt brightly in the darkness of the Hogwarts robes. It was her, the girl from Flourish and Blotts. She finally reached us and caught her breath, I thought she was going to talk to me but instead turned to the grease-face.

"Sev, where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere," she said putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Just sorting something out," he muttered as he stared grimly at me.

"Oh …," she turned to see what he was talking about, her face contorted as she began to recognise who we were. "You, you're that boy, Potter wasn't it?"

'Sev's' head flicked towards her in confusion. "Evans, right?" I said.

"Yeah and you Black," she said angrily, Sirius behind me whimpered guilty, "Thanks for pushing me! Not even a apology."

"Sorry, Evans," he said sadly.

"Thanks," she grinned, grease-ball grabbed her elbow, she spun to look at him.

"Let's go," he whispered audibly to her.

"Sure," she said before catching his hand in hers and walking down the corridor.

I scowled as they walked away, when a loud rumbling, interrupted the flow of curses that poured into my mind. I turned to face them.

"Guys," Sirius started, "I'm still hungry."


	4. Sorting Hat Scandals

**Thanks again to everyone for subscribing to my story – Italiancookie2, KimWillRemainInYourHeart, e13, Caramel2708, Twighlightgirl105, jholms and hpfreak113 ! love you guys!;) Please review or just leave a comment. If there's any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

**LoiLouyVenganza**

* * *

><p><strong>(Lily)<strong>

The train had finally reached its destination … Hogwarts. I eagerly rushed off the train dragging my trunk, Sev at my side, whilst Bryn, Cora and Isadora clambered behind us. The platform was chaotic, students crashing into each other. Out of the confusion a huge figure emerged, he was giant, literally a giant. He had black wire-like hair and beard complete with small friendly beady eyes.

"Firs'-years! Gather 'round me," he bellowed, "Firs'-years over 'ere! Now, my name is Hagrid and I'll be taking all of you to Hogwarts."

We all made our way towards him and when he was sure that we were all present and accounted for he led us to a vast lake. Where there were various small boats floating, waiting for us.

"Up you go! Four to a boat."

Sev and I grabbed a boat for us, I looked over and Bryn was sitting happily with Cora and Isadora and an unknown male student. Two other students were searching for places, I stuck my hand up waved ushered them to come, realising that were had the only space availiable they came running into our boat. The girl had a kind, innocent round plump face and the boy with her was similar to her.

"Thanks for that," the girl said gratefully, "I'm Alice Prewett."

"Yeah, I'm Frank Longbottom," the boy said nervously.

Sev chuckled quietly, I whipped my head towards him and looked immediately guilty before regaining his composure, "Didn't I mention it before, but my throat's sore."

"Oh, really."

"FORWARD!" shouted Hagrid.

The boat began to move slowly toward the Castle. It was even more beautiful and magical than I could imagine, its towers reached toward the sky, dim lights illuminated the castle giving it a haunting life. I stared in awe and wonder only to see through the corner of my eye Sev do the same, my lips lifted into a smile.

"Sev," I whispered to him.

"Yeah."

"I feel welcome," I said, my initial nerve washing away.

"More than welcome, I feel at home … for once," he replied.

We finally got to the shores of the Castle; it was an dark underground cavern that led us into the castle. Huge stone stairs led us to a two grand oak doors. Hagrid stepped out of his boat and pulled out a huge lamp, trudged his way up the steps to the doorway. We all slowly rose out of our boats, following Hagrid to the doors.

"You all 'ere?" he asked before raising his huge fist and knocking three times on the door. The door swung open. A tall, dark haired witch in scarlet robes stood before us, her stern face looked down on us. To my relief it was Professor McGonagall, she saw me form the corner of her eyed and smiled at me.

"These are the firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said to her.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," she said.

She turned on the spot and took us to the Entrance Hall, it was huge. It's tall marble pillars reached the heavens proudly, a staircase glare at us in the darkness. Before us stood a large door it was sealed shut yet I heard voices talking happily on the other side. My stomach churned and I grimaced, Sev held my hand and gave it a small squeeze, reassurance swept through me.

"Welcome first years! Your journey at Hogwarts has just begun, the start-of-term banquet is due to begin but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses, this is a ceremony of the upmost importance. At Hogwarts there are four houses, these are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You will share classes, common rooms and dormitories with your house .During your time at Hogwarts your house is your family, your accomplishments shall earn you points in the race for the coveted House Cup and failure to comply with the rules will lose you points. I sincerely wish you all luck, and I pray that you will be a credit to your house," she announced sternly, "The Sorting Ceremony will be starting in a few moments so I suggest that you all sharpen up while you can as you wait … in silence."

The moment she disappeared through the door, everyone began preening themselves. I flattened down my skirt and made sure I was presentable. Sev pushed his hair back and tucked his shirt in properly, I laughed to myself I knew how much he hated tucking in his shirt.

"Single file line please first-years, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin," she said quickly, "Follow me."

She opened the doors, our eyes were greeted by floating candles and a ceiling that reflected the dark night sky outside, four long tables filled with golden glittering plates and silver globlets, ran the length of the Great Hall, students of all years silently watched us, all placed in front of a table where all the teachers sat examining us.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History," I heard Alice whisper next to me as she pointed at the ceiling.

I smiled to myself. "I love magic," I whispered.

McGonagall took us to the front of the Hall, where she stood next to an old rickety stool, which had an equally old, fraying and battered hat on top. Call me crazy, but I swear I had just seen the hat flinch. Then the rip at the brim of the hat opened wide and took a breath, that is of course if hats could breathe, and sang:

_I am the Sorting Hat  
>Of Hogwarts school<br>I'll teach you everything I know  
>I'll make you bite your tongue.<br>I'll put you in the perfect house  
>In which you will belong<br>I can see in all your heads  
>For a hat, I'm never wrong. <em>

_Four houses to choose from,  
>Not one less or more,<br>Each one by a different founder,  
>To fill with students they adore.<br>Gryffindor, loving bravery,  
>Chose the strong of heart,<br>While Slytherin, feeling differently,  
>Thought cunning the greatest art.<br>Ravenclaw claimed for her own house,  
>The brainy and the smart,<br>While Hufflepuff took to her dear house,  
>The just and kind of heart.<em>

_Unite we must.  
><em>_In me place your trust,  
><em>_Or in a unwelcome house you shall be thrust._

I stared in awe as the Hall erupted into applause … so we had to put that hat on, if Tuney was here what would she say. I almost burst out laughing. Once the applause had finished the hat bowed to each of the four houses, and froze once more.

"This is going to be interesting," Sev whispered quietly.

"When I call your name from this piece of parchment, you will sit on the stool and be sorted," she said, "Abbott, Magnus!"

A short round red faced boy, climbed up the stairs and sat on the stool, there was a pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

He smiled happily and ran to the Hufflepuff table who were on their knees, cheering loudly. A fat ghost dressed as a friar smiled and waved frantically at him.

"Avery, Donovan!"

Silence invaded the hall as a tall, lanky boy dragged himself lazily up the stairs. The entire Slytherin table watched intently as McGonagall slowly placed the hat his head. The moment it touched his head, it shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire Slytherin table were on the their feet, screaming and patting the boy on the shoulder and he casually joined them.

"Aubrey, Bertram!"

A ruddy looking boy stepped up to the stool, and sat down, his faced scrunched up as the hat came down on him, squeezed his fists tightly. He actually, to me looked constipated. The hat remained on his head for a few more moments.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A flicker of relief registered on his face as he walked drunkenly to the table before being caught off guard by the Fat Friar and falling to the ground as the whole school watched laughing. McGonagall scowled at the scene and patiently waited for silence before carrying on.

"Black, Bellatrix!"

"Watch, she'll get into Slytherin, no doubt about it," Sirius sneered behind me.

I watched as a heavy-lidded, dark curly haired girl stepped towards the stool pushing everyone in the way. I recognised her almost immediately, it was the girl from Flourish and Blotts, the one who called me a Mudblood. I looked towards the Slytherin table and I saw the other girl sitting at the table waiting expectantly.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted the moment it touched her head.

"I told you," Sirius whispered.

If I thought the Hufflepuff's cheered loudly, the Slytherin's were much worse, they all jumped out the their seats, screaming and chanting as Bellatrix sauntered proudly to the Slytherin table. Even a bloodied ghost that floated by them took out his sword and saluted her.

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall shouted, and the Slytherins hushed once more.

I heard Sirius gulp behind me before making his way to the stool. He looked hesitantly to the Slytherin table who were staring at him greedily. The hat was placed on his head, Sirius was nervous, his heavy breathing was giving him away. Every now and then he would nod or shake his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

The whole Slytherin table seemed to gasp in unison, even Sirius was surprising sitting there wide-eyed gaping. I looked quickly and saw Bellatrix and the blonde girl whispered furiously with the other Slytherins, I was expecting the Gryffindor table to cheer and welcome their new classmate but they sat in silence glued to their seats staring angrily at Sirius or staring agape at him. Sirius eventually made his way to the Gryffindor and slumped on the table.

"Blood Traitor!" the blonde girl screeched.

"Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!" chanted the Slytherins.

"Traitor!" Bellatrix heckled over McGonagall, before she looked angrily at her and started again.

Amelia Bones and Hugh Brocklehurst, were the next two and both were sorted into Ravenclaw. Maria Davenport was sorted into Hufflepuff, whilst two more boys were sorted into Ravenclaw, John Dawlish and Quinn Edgecombe, followed by another Hufflepuff, Justine Enock.

"Evans, Lily!" McGonagall shouted.

I felt myself freeze in place, Sev put a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave me the little push that I needed to start my way up the stairs, literally. I clumsily sat on the stool, I looked down at the rest of the first-years and saw Sev smiling at me.

"Hmm … interesting, very interesting," small voice said in my ear, "Intelligent you are, willing to put your mind to the task, but wait … I see kindness, plenty of kindness for those who are loyal to you. Merlin, this is difficult, very difficult, there's courage in you, determination even, you stand up against injustices … there only one place I can sort you – GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers filled the hall, and the Gryffindor's all stood up. It was much more welcoming than Sirius' who was sulking by himself. I moved towards the Gryffindor table, my legs shaking, people ran over to me to shake my hand and pat me on the back. I decided to sit down to well keep Sirius company.

"Hey," I whispered as McGonagall called out for a Raleigh Flint. "How you doing?"

"Okay, just a bit dumbstruck, my parents are going to kill me," he whispered back, "But thanks for asking."

Flint was sorted into Slytherin along with a Cordelia Gamp, then Shannon Garrett was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then another Slytherin was sorted Aryana Greengrass, followed by Lauren Gibson who got into Hufflepuff and then Aldrin Goldstien was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Jonson, Cora!"

My head snapped up just in time to see Cora's auburn hair hide under the Sorting hat, it stayed for a couple of minutes on her head, before shouting. "GRYFFINDOR!"

I jumped to my feet screaming almost knocking Sirius of the bench in the process,as she skipped towards us a grin pasted on her face. She sat down her face a tomato red as people shook her hand and congratulated her. She sat down opposite and let out a squeal, I rolled my eyes and Sirius beside moaned.

"Jonson, Isadora!"

"Come on, Isadora. Come on," I heard her whispered.

The hat paused for a second before announcing his decision. "GRYFFINDOR!"

We both squealed in delight as Isadora ran towards us, giving Cora a huge hug in return. I looked to the side a laughed as Sirius banged his head against the table in misery.

"Oh my god I thought I wasn't going to make the cut!" she breathed, "This can't be happening!"

We sat down, giggling in excitement as McGonagall called out the next name, only for me to see Sirius bang his head against the table one last time, "I actually want to be with my cousins, you can officially call me crazy."

* * *

><p><strong>(James)<strong>

The two Jonson girls had gotten into Gryffindor, I eyed them enviously as they were sorted into my house. I watched as they went over to sit next to Evans. Remus next to me shuffled nervously every time he looked around especially when he looked at the teachers table.

"What's eating you Remus?" I asked.

"Nothing, just nervous did you see Sirius' face when he got sorted," Remus laughed, "Classic."

"Yeah, still wasn't as good as the Slytherins, they looked like someone and just jinxed them," I chuckled under my breath as Sylvia King was sorted into Hufflepuff and a golden-curly haired boy, Gilderoy Lockhart bounced up to the stool.

Frank moved beside me and patted me on the back. "How you doing James?"

"Good," I answered before introducing Frank to Remus, "Remus, this is a really distant cousin of mine, Frank Longbottom."

"Pleasure," Remus said.

"Same here mate," he added cheerfully. "Saw you hanging out with that Black, are you friends or something?"

"Yeah, why?" Remus and I said.

"Nah, just wondering he's probably the first Black to be put in Gryffindor in years," Frank added, "This has got to the most weirdest thing ever for him beside did you see the way the Gryffindor house reacted, not good."

The Ravenclaws scrambled to their feet cheering as Gilderoy Lockhart pranced his way to their table. We all stared at him amused at his antics. When McGonagall called out the next name.

"Longbottom, Frank!"

"We have to catch up later, yeah," he whispered before stepping up to the stool. He smiled as the hat was placed on his head, the hat stayed there for about two minutes as the house eat off the tension of the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally announced, to a relieved and happy Frank.

He marched toward the Gryffindor table where Evans happily congratulated him, when he meet her … a twinge of jealousy pulled inside of me. I looked at Remus whose eyes darted around the around nervously.

"I'm probably next," he said nervously.

"Yeah, but you'll do good, promise," I reassured him.

"Thanks, mate," he said hesitantly.

"Lupin, Remus!" McGonagall shouted.

Remus practically jumped out of his skin when he heard his name, whimpering to himself as he slowly made his made towards the stool he looked as the hat fell down on him. The hat nervously twitched and fidgeted on his head and the more it did the more uncomfortable Remus looked.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

Remus almost collapsed out of his chair, making his way to the Gryffindor table. Sirius looked ecstatic as Remus joined, hugging him for what seemed like forever, Frank sat across from them laughing at what must have been Remus' reaction, I was even laughing at the sight.

Next was a Katrina McDougal who was sorted into Ravenclaw, after her was Rosalyn Montgomery who went to Hufflepuff and then Bryn O'Connor a small girl with short brown hair who was sorted into Gryffindor, and went running to join the Jonson twins and Evans who were happily celebrating her arrival to the table.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

The rat-like boy from the train who followed Sirius almost everywhere scurried to the stool, and sat fidgeting the whole time on the chair, twitching oddly. "GRYFFINDOR!"

He squeaked excitedly, and I mean squeaked literally, and rushed to Sirius' side who was now banging his head against the table cursing at the ceiling as Remus and Frank comforted him.

"Potter, James."

"Come on, James!" Frank heckled.

It was finally my turn, then I realised something what if I didn't get into Gryffindor, just like Sirius didn't get into Slytherin. What if got into Slytherin instead? Or worse Hufflepuff! Dread overcame my body as I walked up the steps towards the hat. NO! I had to be in Gryffindor no matter WHAT! McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"My, my Mr Potter! What courage you have … what courage. But you're ambitious though you may not have realised, intelligence is there if you put your mind to it … and loyal, very loyal … but where can you go?" the small voice rambled in my ear. "Far too mischievous you are, no, no you must be a – GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table rose to their feet, cheering. My head was in the crowds soaring, I don't think I've ever been this happy, not even when mum and dad gave my new broom, that couldn't even compare. I literally ran to the Gryffindor table, grabbing Sirius and Remus and pulling them into a hug until Professor McGonagall scowled angrily at me, so I sensibly calmed down and took a seat smiling up at her.

"Prewett, Alice!"

She stood, another cousin of mine, Frank was staring at her intently watching her every move. She sat down and waited for the hat to be placed on her head unlike Frank, the second it touched her head the hat shouted Gryffindor. We welcomed her in all our Gryffindor glory and congratulated her, and she went to sit next to Frank happily.

Saskia Pucey went to Slytherin, Jean Roberts went to Hufflepuff, Evan Rosier joined Slytherin's ranks too, followed by another Hufflepuff Emma Saxon and another Slytherin Morgana Sayce. Then a sallow looking boy with dark greasy hair sulked over to the stool, Severus Snape, Sev, or how I knew him the grease-ball. Evans a few seats down almost jumped out of her seat when she heard his name.

"Slimy Severus," Sirius muttered laughing under his breath.

"Good one, how- how about slithering Severus Snape," Pettigrew added.

Sirius merely rolled his eyes. "Too long, how about … I've got it Snivellus!" Sirius said excitedly jumping in his seat.

"That's brilliant!" I agreed.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted

The Slytherin table glared at him as he walked over to the edge of the table and sat by himself. Evans looked actually happy for him. I stared at her confused, what she saw in Snivellus I couldn't understand, he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor, it was like trying to mix oil and water no matter how much you stirred it would never work.

I ignored the group of girls beside me and faced Sirius, Remus and Peter since Frank was busy talking to Alice Prewett. "Guys this year is going to be interesting."

"What'd you mean?" Remus asked.

"You'll see …" I whispered.

"Oh, yeah this is going to be fun," Sirius agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S I'm putting linesquotes from the Harry Potter Books/films so … Big HUGS and PROPS to anyone who can find them – When you do review and we'll see if you're right (don't forget to put book/movie name and who said it)**

**P.S.S I am officially in love with Sirius Black**


	5. Feasting and Dorms

**Sorry for leaving this chapter for so looonggg … bloody GCSE's and internet connection. Well, all my exams are now over and done with I can finally continue. I promise to update regularly form now on. Thanks to all my readers SpecialAgentEnglish, Smileyface Devil, shadowgirl92 and fuzzyelffreak.**

* * *

><p><strong>(James)<strong>

The sorting was over … finally the worst part was over. I looked at the Gryffindor table, my house. A happy-shocked Sirius clapped enthusiastically, Remus slumped on the table, Frank was hugging the Prewett girl tightly. The group of girls beside us giggled as the final name was called. McGonagall took her seat at the teachers table and an elderly man stood up, Dumbledore, the greatest wizard that ever lived. I would have recognised him anywhere because he was everywhere … literally. His presence silenced the entire hall.

"Welcome all to Hogwarts," Dumbledore announced, "Welcome Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I wish you all a prosperous year, before we start immersing ourselves in our glorious banquet, I have a few start-of-term notices. All first-years please note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. A reminder from Mr Filch that magic must not be performed between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will begin on the second week of term, anyone considering joining their house team, please ask Madame Hooch. Last but not least of all I must say that during the holidays a Whomping Willow was planted on school grounds, all students are forbidden to be with ten metres of proximity to tree or otherwise die a most painful death."

I looked at the others and noticed that Remus had jumped in his seat at the sound of the Whomping Willow and ducked his head shyly when he caught Dumbledore's gaze. The entire hall erupted into whispers and quickly slipped into silence.

"Now that the formalities are over … let the feast begin!" he shouted.

The once bare table were filled with food. Roast chicken, roast beef, lamb shank and chops, ribs, sausages, bacon, potatoes served in every way possible, steak, peas, carrots, Yorkshire Puddings, gravy, ketchup and mayo. Sirius looked like he was going to pounce on the table and claim it all as his own and start hording out, as he eyed the table greedily. Remus was eyeing the meat, slowly piling them onto his plate with the occasional carrot, Peter nibbled nervously on some carrots, Frank seemed to be the only one eating normally, well I say normally he was talking excitedly with the Prewett girl like there was no one else in the room.

I began picking the food out of the banquet. I sneakily spied on Evans she was talking one of the twin occasionally sparing a sympathised glance towards the Slytherin table. I quickly looked and I laughed quietly to myself.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Look at Snivellus, look like the Slithereen table haven't warmed up to him," I muttered happily.

"The Slytherins are going to eat him alive," Remus commented quietly.

"Poor little Snivellus," Sirius snickered.

I turned around once more, Snivellus was sitting at the very edge of the Slytherin table, all on his own the other snakes hissing quietly. Bellatrix and 'Cissy' were sitting next to each other sparing the occasional hate filled glance at the Gryffindor table. I turned before they saw us and noticed that Sirius, well was serious. I chucked piece of carrot at him and his head snapped up.

"What?" he barked.

"Mate, you alright?" I asked.

Remus and Peter stopped eating.

"Yeah it's just that … it's nothing … it's just that I'm glad Snivellus is in Slytherin rather than me," he said quietly.

"No worries, mate your part of the Lions now," Remus said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, jeez can you imagine if Snivellus was sorted into Gryffindor," I wondered.

"No worse, can you imagine if I was stuck in Slytherin with Snivellus, Lucy, Cissy and Bella," Sirius replied gagging.

"The horror," Remus muttered sarcastically.

"You guys should really give the guy a rest," Frank said, when we all stared back at him in shock he said, "Whatever your choice."

"You know there's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," I said back, "No offense mate."

"No offense taken, they're a mad bunch anyway," Sirius muttered.

Dumbledore stood up once more after the dessert was served, gently tapping the goblet in his hand with a golden teaspoon. The Hall fell silent as the headmaster got to his feet. "Now Prefects will lead the first years to dormitories, your Prefects will give you a brief tour of the castle, before taking you to your dormitories."

We all looked to our left as the students stood up except for one and waited until all the other students. The guy waiting had dark skin and kind brown eyes. "I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Gryffindor prefect if you need anything or just want to talk you can come to me. Welcome to Gryffindor!" he said sweetly. "Now let's get started shall we?"

I looked towards Sirius, Remus and Peter. Remus and Sirius caught my glance and we followed the other Gryffindors, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Severus)<strong>

I looked towards the Slytherin prefect is was a Rodolphus Lestrange. All the other Slytherins had ignored me the entire feast and from the looks of it they were going to keep it up, they walked past me, pushing and shoving me out of the Blacks passed by glowering at me.

"Blood traitor," she muttered as she walked past me.

Last in the pack, I trailed behind them I stared at the kid from the train, James Potter. I let out a disgusted breath and continued, I walked on only managing to catch a glimpse of Lily happily talking to the other Muggleborn girl we'd met on the train. Through his depression at least one happy thought shone through … at least she wasn't alone or with that guy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lily)<strong>

We had finally gotten to the Gryffindor it was large and cosy, filled with sofas and armchair along with a large surface fireplace that radiated warmth. Kingsley stopped in the middle of the room,

"Remember never reveal the Gryffindor password to anyone but a Gryffindor, this years it's 'venatus quod epulum' don't forget it! So girls your dormitories are to the left, boys to your right, now remember this common room is where you'll spend most of your time at Hogwarts so please take care of it. In your dormitories you'll find your things have already been organised, Good night," Kingsley said before leaving.

Cora grabbed me by the arm and dragged me up the stairs obviously we were in one of the Towers when we reached the top there were five poster beds. I quickly claimed the bed nearest to a window. We excitedly got changed into our pyjama, I sat by the window sills staring at the night sky., Cora came over and sat next to me.

"Hey, still can't believe this you?" she said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it … but you know I'm just worried for Severus," I admitted.

"Why you so worried about him, he seemed to handle Potter well enough on the train."

"I dunno, it's just he's always been there for me so I feel I should be there for him too," I said quietly.

"Yeah, I get you. Talking about Potter isn't he cute?"

"No! No, that boy is anything but cute, he reminds me of a freshly pickled toad, he's arrogant, he's self-rightetous … he's … he's … annoying!"

"Whoa! Hold your horses maybe we should go bed early don't want to get lost tomorrow."

"Right …" I crept into bed and stared at the stool where my uniform lay folded in a pile and the Gryffindor tie lying across it. I smiled to myself for a moment then my mind went back to Sev and I wondered if he was okay. I turned on my side and looked out of the window the night sky.


	6. Potions And Transfiguration

**Hey again, readers. Again why the long wait … holidays, assignments(just when you think schools over they make you do like 5 bloody essays), limited access to internet, me working on other projects, the fact I'm visiting family, I'm abroad and well me sort of being a really lazy writer. Seriously I'll try keep the flow going, I refuse to give up on this as long as you guys enjoy it. REVIEW PLEASE anything, what you'd do like to see next, what you liked, corrections and improvements! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><strong>(Lily)<strong>

I struggled to keep up as Bryn dragged me into another packed corridor. Breakfast in the Great Hall was over and we were supposed to be having a double session of Potions with Slytherin in the Dungeons with Professor Slughorn, but we were lost. I stumbled as Bryn pulled me along then halted to a stop, I saw her look around before she stomped her foot and sighed.

"Darn! I was following Alice and I've lost her," she cursed.

I could already hear Professor McGonagall ushering student out of the corridors. I looked around trying to spy someone from our year. Bryn tugged at my hand and pointed excitedly at someone in the crowd. She started towards him, pushing past anyone who got in her way.

"It's Sev! Sev! SSSSEEEVVV!" she shouted over the buzz of the other students.

Sure enough the black greasy haired boy half turned to face us. We caught up with him he looked on confused as we reached him then smiled when he saw the relief spread through.

"Potions, right?" he said, we both nodded catching our breath.

We finally made our way in the right direction Bryn saw Cora, apologised and ran towards her as we neared the Potions room. "So how's everything going in the Slytherin corner?" I asked.

"It's fine," he said before falling silent and joining the line behind Bryn.

The doors of the dungeon opened and Professor Slughorn stepped out, grinning at all the Slytherins in the line as he invited us in. "Take a seat, I don't mind just sit down anywhere. I'm Professor Slughorn Potions Master at Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin house." He was short and round, his blonde hair was thinning revealing a large bald patch in the middle of his head with a equally greying moustache.

Bryn grabbed a seat with Alice, Cora and Isadora obviously sat together Severus looked around at all the Slytherins they all moved to one side of the room ignoring him, he was sitting on his own in no-mans land separating the Slytherins from the Gryffindors. I looked at the space and moved and sat next to him.

"I guess things are a bit rough with you and the Slytherins," I whispered.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Professor Slughorn moved to the front of the class where he had a cauldron bubbling. "Now open your textbooks to page two and please remember these instructions before making any potion, first instruction is to follows the method instructed by the text in the correct order, secondly and heaven forbid do not even attempt to use any failed potions. Today we will be starting with a rather simple potion which is a cure for boils."

Sev groaned to himself. I smiled, "Did you read the textbooks before too?"

He grinned, "Only the Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions ones."

"Why do you need Defence Against the Dark Arts?" I asked.

"Have you met my dad?"

I almost burst out laughing during Professor Slughorns demonstration of the practical. I could feel myself go red as I held in my laughter. Sev was trying to hold in his laughter before leaning in.

"Careful Lily, or we'll actually have to use the potion on you," he sniggered under his breath.

Tears of laughter were spilling out of my eyes. Luckily I was saved when Professor Slughorn told us we could collect our ingredients and cauldrons to begin brewing the potion. I moved to collect the ingredients, which were unpleasantly Horned Slugs, Snake Fangs and Porcupine Quills. The Slytherin pushed all the Gryffindors out of the way we all turned to Professor Slughorn who was busy fiddling with something in a vial. I walked back to our desk and set the ingredients out in order and began to work away.

I looked around the room as Sev stirred the green, bubbling, hissing liquid, Cora and Isadora were stirring the brew from an arm-length away, Bryn and Alice were giggling away over the caulderon, Remus and Frank were staring intently at the potion almost willing it to work and then there was Sirius and James were cowering from the twisted blob that had formed in their cauldron began burning everything it's path while boils started forming on Peters face. Professor Slughorn walked over and took care of the mess.

"Look like you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the heat," he suggested, "James, Sirius could you please take Patrick to the infirmary."

"It's Peter," Peter squeaked as James and Sirius hauled him off to the nurses.

I laughed under my breath as another boil sprouted from his nose. Sev looked on amused almost smug as the trio left the room. "So how's everything in the Gryffindor house?" Sev said laughing.

"As you can see it's a bit mad but nice," I sighed, as we waited for the potion to brew.

After a few minutes nearly everyone had finished brewing and Professor Slughorn was surveying the classroom looking into everyone's cauldron. We waited as his nod of approval was given to everyone except to Sirius and James, who Slughorn edged around cautiously. He finally reached our, what Sev and me called the 'neutral' table. Slughorn stirred the potion in the cauldron and took out a boil infected rat and dipped in the potion and when it came out there wasn't a boil in sight.

"Well I say, you two have managed to brew a most remarkable potions, I dare say we should bring back that boy Percy and cure him this instant," Slughorn said happily, "Your names?"

"I'm Lily Evans," I chirped, "And this is Severus Snape."

Sev nodded reverently to the Professor, who in return grunted knowingly. "Well then 50 points to Gryffindor and 50 points to Slytherin, you can pack up and leave children."

I smiled to myself and began collecting my books, and asked Cora what we had next, it was Charms with Professor Flitwick and the Hufflepuffs. I said bye to Sev watching as he sulked out of the room nodding reverently to the other Slytherins.

* * *

><p><strong>(James)<strong>

By the time Sirius and I had finished convincing Peter he would be fine, we were already late for Transfiguration. I looked at the map dad had drawn out from what I could tell we were in a corridor … helpful. Sirius turned a corner and ushered me over we had finally found it McGonagall's class, everyone was already sitting down writing something in silence. We ran in.

"Whew, made it. Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Sirius said running into the room.

I followed him in, he was right she wasn't here, the front of the class was empty only a desk with a quill and papers and a grey tabby cat perching on the edge watching us. The cat moved and as it jumped off the table it transformed into Professor McGonagall. Sirius and I stared dumbfounded.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Sirius gasped.

"Well, thank you for that assessment, Mr Black. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way, one of you might be on time."

"We got lost," I said quietly.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats," she said before continuing the lesson.

I winced inwardly as I held the map dad had made in my hand we had ended up behind Frank and Alice with Remus sitting next to us. Remus nodded as we sat next to him. "That was wicked did you see how she did that! Aww, man … wish I could do that," I said, Sirius agreeing, "Hey Sirius what would you be?"

"Me?" he thought about it for a moment, "A dog. A big dog. You know like those guard dogs that look like wolves … yeah a dog. Remus what about you?"

"Personally I don't see the appeal," he muttered quietly and continued to work. "How's Peter?"

Sirius scoffed, "What'd you expect? He's sprouting a new boil every five seconds, seriously how the hell did we go wrong? We were following the instructions … well I may have over done the standard ingredients."

"I might have over done the timing," I admitted quietly.

"But Peter definitely rushed the stirring," smirked Remus and we erupted into sniggering. Professor McGonagall walked over and frowned at us.

"Although I dislike having to remove points from my own house, I will not hesitate to do so," she announced to us.

We went back to work, and then we started practising one of the spells. We were trying to turn a matchstick into a needle. I kept trying and trying until the matchstick I was working on began to look a bit pointier and shinier, more needle-like. I nudged Sirius and Remus and theirs was coming along too, we celebrated in our back table. Then McGonagall picked up Evans matchstick a pointed out how hers was thinner, shinier and sharp, mine was still much better. The red head was positively beaming, and so was the greasy-haired Slytherin, Snivellus was beaming too, I scowled at the sight. The bell rang and everyone got up and then a idea hit me. I stayed seated until I was sure Snivellus had left the room.

"James MOVE! I'm hungry!" Sirius growled.

"Race you to the Great Hall," I said already running. Sirius and Remus chased after me.

I ran outside and I saw Snivellus strolling along the corridor, I grinned to myself. I sprinted towards him pushing into him, knocking him over, I heard his books crash onto the floor. I stopped a few meters in front of him and watched as he struggled to collect his things as people began crowding the corridor. I laughed to myself as I watched while Sirius and Remus caught up with me.

"You _soo_ did that on purpose," Sirius panted.

"Me … nooooo, never how could you say that," I said sarcastically.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think," Remus argued.

"What are you talking about?! He totally had that coming," Sirius said back

"For what?" Remus snapped back.

"Let's go James we don't want to be caught by McGonagall," Remus said pulling me back.

"Yeah …" I stopped in mid-turn.

I couldn't believe my eyes, my mouth literally popped and from what I heard behind me so did Sirius'. Evans was helping Snivellus. A Gryffindor was helping a Slytherin. No … no, no, noo it wasn't natural we were supposed to hate each other … so why was she helping him? To top it all off he was accepting her help. What self-respecting Slytherin chooses to accept help from a Gryffindor nevertheless a muggle-born! They finally stood up and Evans was staring straight at me. Those green eyes burned with fury, I scoffed and turned my back on her and continued the race to the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lily)<strong>

I watched as Potter ran off, coward, bully I thought. That's what he was a cowardly bully, I could feel my simmer to boiling point no-one hurts my friends. NO-ONE. Not even that I-think-I-know-it-all-Potter, especially not him. I turned back to Severus and helped him up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that you look like you're kill someone, I swear if looks could kill yours would be firing bullets," he said.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I, look I'm fine honestly, I've said it once and I'm not saying it again," he said, "Come on let's get going."

We walked on we got to the Great Hall where McGonagall was talking with Potter, Sirius and Remus. I drew closer to them hoping that McGonagall had found out that they had bullied Sev. We weren't the only ones leaning in to hear what was going on.

"Mr Lupin, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you for a moment? If you don't mind," she said sternly.

Potter and Sirius looked at each other baffled then to Remus. Remus bowed his head silently as if he knew why he'd been called, nodded to Sirius and Potter and followed Professor McGonagall. Everyone one watched whispering to themselves before eventually moving on. Potter and Sirius were left alone. I looked at them wandering what must've happened.

"Hey Lily!" Sirius shouted.

"Hey, Sirius," I shouted back, "You still owe me!"

"Hey Evans!" Potter shouted waving.

I turned around grabbed Sevs arm and pulled him into the Great Hall, without even looking back at Potter. Sev stopped walking patted me on the back, a smirk growing on his face before walking to the Slytherin table.


	7. Anger, Fear And Mystery

**Again thank you to all my readers, non-members and members of fanfiction. I'll keep writing as long as you keep reading … A-Levels starting so I'm going to try and keep a regular update so like once a month :/ We'll see! READCOMMENT+REVIEW +FAVOURITE please!**

**LoiLouyVenganza**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><strong>(James)<strong>

I was tired and for some strange reason Sirius was jumping on _my_ bed. Did I mention it is six in the bloody morning. I pulled the covers over my head even further trying to block out Sirius from my sleep. I was trying to get comfortable or whatever I could be under the circumstance that was until Sirius wacked my face with a pillow … hard. I sat up straight away.

"Sirius … what … do … you want?" I growled.

"Someone's not a morning person, speaking about morning people Remus he woke up really, really early today," he said quietly as Peter happily snored away.

"Sirius, seriously what do you want?" I said slowly.

"You'll never guess what lesson we have today," he said excitedly.

"What is it!"

"Today it's Flying lessons!" he squealed.

"No, no, no, no Sirius, today we fly," I said as I jumped out of bed.

I ran downstairs and saw Remus' gangly figure sitting cross-legged staring into the fire, still in his pyjamas. I sat next to him, he jumped ever so slightly and looked at me before quickly returning his attention to the fire.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said sneaking a glance at the morning sky, the moon just disappearing.

I looked at the time. People were probably getting up now, I tapped him on the shoulder and suggested that we go up and change. We reached our room and Frank was already up and changing, Sirius on the other hand was hitting Peter repeatedly with a pillow. I began to get changed when I looked over too Remus who was changing his vest. I hadn't noticed it before but Remus' shoulders and back was ridden with scars.

"Remus, how'd you get those scars?" I asked him.

He stopped for a moment and looked at me wide-eyed, as if I'd slapped him.

"It's nothing, James, it's nothing," he quickly said before pulling on his shirt in one movement.

He quickly finished changed and rushed out the room. I waited for Sirius to get his things and we made our way to the Great Hall. Today we had Flying lessons, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Well Herbology and History of Magic was going to be thoroughly boring … literally nearly everyone fell asleep during it, you'd think a ghost would be more exciting I couldn't be more mistaken Professor Binns was probably the deadest ghost alive.

We got to the Great Hall and Frank was sitting with Remus and they were talking excitedly about something. Sirius and me slumped onto the bench. I hadn't realised how tired I was as I reached for a glass of pumpkin juice, I glared at Sirius.

"When I get my energy back I'm going to kill you for waking me up early," I moaned.

"I'll kill myself when I wake up, oh in advance I'm sorry for anything I do or say when I'm tired," Sirius said.

"Whatever," I said.

I make a move on the last waffle on the plate next to me as I grabbed the waffle someone else's fork stabbed the waffle. I looked up it was Lily, she was staring at me furiously those green eyes sparked with anger. She tugged on the waffle and I pulled back.

"Evans, are you really going to start this?"

"I always get what I want," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes I do. By the way Sirius wants to ask you something," she said, nudging her head towards Sirius.

I turned around and forgot about the waffle. "Sirius! What do you want?"

"Nothing, jeez what's got you so riled up?" he snapped.

I looked back and the waffle had disappeared from the plate. I looked at Lily and was happily munching on the waffle. She caught my gaze and smiled.

"I told you so," she smirked before turning to talk to Bryn.

I gaped at her then shut my mouth angrily. As I found something else to eat, a swarm of owls flew into the Great Hall swooping down dropping packages and letters. I looked down our table and a massive grey owl was swooping down in our direction landing heavily into the table in front of Sirius with a letter in his beak. Sirius paled as he stared at the bird then I heard a series of cackling coming from the Slytherin table. Remus, Frank , Peter and I stared at him.

"Sirius what's wrong?" I asked.

"This is Nyx, my parent's owl," he said quietly, pulling the letter out of the owls beak. "This means that they know."

"Know what?" Peter asked.

"That … I'm not-not in Slytherin," he paled even further.

"Sirius is that a Howler?" I said slowly.

"Yes," he squeaked. "Mums Howler's are terrifying."

"Open it, you might as well get it over and done with," I suggested as Leo, dads owl landed on the table and dropped a letter before flying away.

Sirius' shaking hands opened the bubbling letter, which was starting to smoke. It exploded and a shrill scream rang throughout the hall. Sirius jumped to his feet and blinked.

"SIRIUS BLACK! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE BLACK FAMILY NAME HOW DARE YOU BE PUT IN GRYFFINDOR! YOU HAVE SHAMED AND DISHONOURED THE ENTIRE FAMILY! YOUR FATHER IS FURIOUS I AM OUTRAGED! WHEN IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELL US! IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR NARCISSA, BELLATRIX AND LUCIUS WE MIGHT'VE NEVER KNOWN, TRAITOR! I CAN HARDLY BELIEVE IT A GRYFFINDOR IN OUR FAMILY. A HOUSE OF BLOOD TRAITORS, HALF-BREEDS AND MUDBLOODS, I THINK I MIGHT DIE OF SHAME," the letter screeched, most of the hall in deadly silence until the mention of 'blood traitors, half-breeds and mudblood' where most of the hall gasped with obvious exception of the Slytherin table.

The letter spontaneously burst into flames and formed a pile of ashes on the table. "That couldn't have been better," Sirius said quietly.

"Don't you mean worse?" Remus corrected.

"No I mean better, it could have been worse, a lot worse," Sirius said. "So, what about your letter James?"

"Well, it's better than yours."

* * *

><p><strong>(Lily)<strong>

I sat there staring at Sirius, who was slowly sitting down. Everyone was silent. The whole hall. I looked at Bryn, Alice, Cora and Isadora they were all staring at him, open-mouthed. Bellatrix and Narcissa stood up and walked over to Sirius with Lucius wrapping an arm around Narcissa. Sirius stiffened as they came behind him.

"Looks, like aunty isn't happy," Narcissa said quietly.

"Don't expect her to be happy, anytime soon," Bellatrix sneered.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, betraying your family like that," Lucius said disapprovingly.

"Just 'cause you do goo-goo eyes to 'Cissy Lucy doesn't mean I have to listen to you," Sirius said.

Lucius glared daggers at him before Narcissa stopped him and ushered them on. The hall burst into sound again, I looked at Sirius he was running a shaking hand through his hair. I turned to the girls we all breathed out nervously for him.

"What was that about?" Bryn asked.

"Sirius' family have all been Slytherins, you don't understand how important it is to them, plus they're one of the most important pureblood families here. So it's really a matter of family pride, I don't think he's realised how serious it is but he will and when he does it's going to shock him," Alice said quietly.

We soon all hurried down the stairs and went to the lawn near the Forbidden forest I looked at our Teacher. She had short greying hair and yellow hawk like eyes, she stood in front of two lines of brooms, eyes surveying us.

"I am Madam Hooch, what are you all waiting for?! Hurry up and stand behind a broom," she ordered clapping her hands impatiently.

We rushed to find a broom each. Unfortunately, for me I had the arrogantly twat of James in front of me. He smiled happily at me and I turned my face to Alice who was standing next to me who was grinning at the broom on the grass. I looked at the broom nervously it saw old which sticks and twigs poking out of the brush, I looked up and saw that Sirius and James were both babbling. Flying Lessons, I hope they really did not mean flying because I really hate heights … like really.

"Now I want you to stand firmly. Feet planted to the ground. Stick your right hand out and say 'UP'!" she shouted.

Everyone shouted, "UP!"

Sirius' and James' broom both zoomed up into their hand and so had Alice's and Frank's. Isadora's and Cora's lifted halfway and then dropped to the ground. Bryn's just rolled around. Remus' slowly lifted into his hand. I looked at Peter who was screeching at the broom, which then jerked up at hit him in the face, hard. I stuck my hand out cautiously.

"U-p, u-u-u-u-p …" I hesitated. The broom wobbled just a bit, I cleared my throat. "Up."

"Evans, I can't believe it! Are you scared?" James taunted.

"No!" I said quickly, "It's just …"

"Then what are you waiting for," he continued, waiting for me to do something expectedly.

I snapped out of it. I looked at the broom once more. "Up, up, up!" I said hesitantly.

The brooms handle lifted and whacked the palm of my hand; I winced but held on tight to it. I took a deep breath as I realized what I was about to do. Madam Hooch checked that everyone had their brooms in their hands. She demonstrated how to mount the broom and without sliding off the end.

"When I blow the whistle I want you to mount your broom and grip on tightly, and kick off the ground keeping your broom steady," Madam Hooch said.

I mounted the broom and waited. Next to me, Alice was mid-air laughing as her broom floated, pointing at Peter's which lay on the floor, dead, Sirius and James were high-fiving each other as they rose a meter in the air.

"Come on Lily!" Alice said, "It's not that bad!"

"O-o-k," I whispered.

I lightly kicked if I could feel myself rise up, I was holding on tightly onto the broom. Madam Hooch stopped at everyone giving advice and correctly mistakes. The lesson finally ended and I couldn't be happier, I jumped off the broom successfully and caught up with Bryn and the Twins. i looked around and everyone else was getting off their brooms except Peter his broom just dropped to the ground with him on it. I looked at what we had next Herbology and later or first lesson in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Hey do you guys know who's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts?" I asked.

"No, they haven't appeared at the teacher's table," Cora said.

Sirius jumped behind us hands on our shoulders. "I've heard that hasn't been anyone who's been a permanent DADA teacher at Hogwarts for years they all leave after a year, they say it's cursed," he finished before making ghost noises.

"Seriously, Sirius?" Isadora said.

"Of course I am I'm Sirius," he said winking, we all burst out laughing, "I also heard that Dumbledore can't find anyone to take the position of DADA teacher."

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see," I said.

James came running behind us, Peter trailing behind him. "Oi, Sirius have you seen Remus around, he didn't come with us to lessons, that's a bit strange."

"Oh, yeah forgot to say! Remus had to talk to Dumbledore this morning."

"I wonder why," Peter squeaked.

"Why don't you ask him?" I said pointing to Remus as he walked in our direction.

The boys went running to him. Remus crashed into the ground as they all tackled him. Sirius and James lightly punching him. "Where have you been?! You punk!" we heard them shout as we walked past.

"I wonder why he had to talk to Dumbledore," I wondered out loud as the girls watched them.


	8. Dangerous Pranks

**OK! The Marauders will start marauding! Hahahahahaha! So I'm definitely going with this so bear with me I know this chapter is long overdue, I will try to find some more time to write. And if there anything in particular that you want to see or any suggestions for pranks leave it in the review.**

**LoiLouyVenganza**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><strong>(LILY)<strong>

It was lunchtime and I was in the library with Bryn, Cora and Isadora we were studying for a transfiguration test in the coming week. I couldn't believe it was our first defence against the Dark Arts lesson ever and it was already November. Halloween had even fairly eventful Peeves had mainly pestered all the first-years even the teachers, Mum and Dad had sent me some Halloween items and a Beatles poster which me and girls had managed to decorate our dorm with. Although we had our lesson today there was no sign of the new teacher.

"Hey, what was that spell that turns things into birds again?" Bryn asked for the fourth time.

"Avifors!" we all shouted at her.

Isadora was writhing on the library table, "Lily! I'm starved!"

"Ladies! Please show some respect this is a library not the Great Hall," she hissed at us.

"Sorry Madam Pince," we all said.

She sauntered off dusting the shelves furiously as she went. Cora turned around to the next table and grabbed the first book that was on the table nearest. She grabbed her quill and dipped it in ink before opening the first page of the book.

"The theories of transubstantial transfiguration, this has to be useful," Cora said sarcastically flipping another page.

She hovered her quill over the book and a drop of ink dripped onto it. The book lifted up and began whacking her around the head we all stood there staring Cora jumped up and quickly grabbed her bag.

"Guys, I'm going to leave before I get hit again," she said slowly as she walked backwards bashing into the shelves behind her.

"Okay, I'm coming with you," Isadora said jumping up, dodging the charmed book as it chased Cora out of the library.

"Sacrilege!" Bryn and I heard Madam Pince scream as the twins fled the library.

I looked at Bryn for a moment, "Lily, I think this is enough for one lunch, come on we need to eat something."

I looked at the books and sighed. "Fine, but let just let me take a couple books out," I asked as we she collected her things. I grabbed my things and organise them neatly in my bag before grabbing about six books and heading to Madam Pince's desk.

"A couple of books?" Bryn asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just a bit of light reading, I say back to ask.

"That's light," she said astonished, "if that's light I don't want to know what heavy is Lily."

I laughed quietly as Madam Pince scrutinised us and checked out the books before lightly dusting them and returning them to me. We walked back to the great Hall when Peeves appeared out of nowhere, he floated towards us quickly before grabbing our noses and pinching them hard.

"GOT YOUR CONK!" he screeched, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

He laughed hysterically at his own joke as we scurried away, he continued to chase after us running his own personal riot focused on tormenting us. We hid behind a pillar while we caught our breath.

"Peeves … I could kill him," Bryn panted.

"You can't he's already dead," I said, we both burst out laughing until we heard someone humming to themselves.

"Please, tell me that's not Peeves," Bryn whispered quietly as I peered through the side.

I looked around the corner, Peeves was nowhere to be seen instead I saw Sev walking humming to himself. I nudged Bryn and she smiled knowingly. I walked towards him.

"Hey, Sev how are you?" I ask patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay, mum wrote a letter to me she's doing good. I'm just avoiding the Great Hall for now," he said, "What about you?"

"I'm good, just been at the library studying for that transfiguration test, you know me, hey are you having defence against the dark arts today with us?" I said, turning my head and watched as Bryn snuck up on him.

"BOO!" she shouted.

He didn't even flinch. "Hahaha, very funny Bryn."

She punched him lightly, "Why didn't you jump, you were supposed to jump."

Sev was about to say something when Peeves came charging at us, wailing. Bryn and I cowered as he moved towards us. He grabbed our noses again.

"GOT YOUR CONK!" he screamed again.

"Peeves, you want me to tell the Bloody Baron that you've been messing with first-years again?" Sev threatened.

Although it sounds impossible Peeves actually paled, he then scowled at Sev. He floated away almost depressed, "Fine, but don't tell the Baron or you're next Snape," Peeves called out.

"It's a perk of being a Slytherin," Sev said shrugging, "Do you want to go to DADA?"

"Sure, hey do you know who the teacher is?" Bryn asked.

"No, I've heard rumours that it's some Auror but again it's just rumours."

We got to the DADA class and found James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all laughing. Frank came up behind us and stared at them, he looked at us glancing at Snape before nodding quietly, and he turned his attention back to the boys.

"Why you guys laughing?" I asked.

They went quiet and looked at us before bursting out laughing again.

"You'll see," James managed to say as Sirius leaned on him.

We all looked at each other for a moment, what the hell had they done.

* * *

><p><strong>(JAMES)<strong>

It was lunch and Sirius and I were seriously bored. I sat down on the bench while Sirius drummed his fingers on the table occasionally looking at Remus. Remus was diligently and meticulously studying for a transfiguration test that we had coming up next week. Peter was just staring blankly into thin air.

"Where's Frank?" I asked Sirius.

Sirius shrugs and at me before sighing to himself his black hair covering his face as he rested his head on the table.

"He was talking to someone else in our year," Remus said, concentrating on what he was writing.

"James, I'm bored and Remus is no fun," Sirius pouted.

"Hey! If you fail transfiguration I'm not helping you," Remus growled back.

"Well, I would say that we should go and play quidditch but we don't have our broom so …" I trailed off propping my head on my hand.

"I want to play a prank on someone like I used to at home," Sirius moaned.

My head snaps up and I look at Sirius, even Remus looked at us. Sirius lifts his head lazily and squints at us. "What?" he groaned, half yawning.

"A prank! That's what we'll do!" I said excitedly.

"But on who?" Remus asked tilting his head to the side curiously.

"That's a good question," I wonder out loud sinking back into my seat.

"How about that mystery Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? He's had it coming for not showing up until now," Sirius says jumping up. "And I've got just the thing!"

"Please tell me you have more planned than telling him to go to the Greenhouses instead of the classroom or poking him for half an hour," Remus half snarled at Sirius.

"Believe me, I came prepared," Sirius cackles hopping of the bench.

I follow him waiting for Remus to collect his thing and for Peter to assimilate back into reality. Sirius was practically sprinting to the Gryffindor common room, I ran behind him calling out for him to slow down as he skidded around the corner. Remus was catching up with me, Peter was probably still two corridors behind us. We reached our room in the Gryffindor tower, Sirius dug his head under his bed slowly emerging with his suitcase. He started rummaging through it, we all sat on the bed next to him watching.

"What are you looking for?" Peter asked confused.

"Looking for what I like to call 'soapy floors', even though I actually have no idea what it really is," he laughs.

"Soapy floors?" I scoff.

"Let me guess it does exactly what it says on the tin," Remus guess laughing to himself.

"What tin?" Peter chimes.

Remus rolls his eyes amused while Sirius raises his eyebrow at Peter. Sirius shakes his head and continues parting his way through the mess.

"I don't want to judge Sirius, why do you have all these dungbombs?" I say picking one up.

He quickly snatches it from my hands, holding it carefully in his own and placing it back in his suitcase, "Careful, I made these myself so they really don't give any warning, I brought them with me because I thought I was going to be in Slytherin and I was planning on pranking Lucy, Cissy, Bella and … maybe Rodolphus if I got lucky."

"Now that would have been funny," I snigger.

Sirius starts chucking boxes at us, laughing evilly.

"That laugh is way too creepy," Remus said, "I think you're channelling your inner pureblood."

"Okay, we need to get to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom before Filch or Peeves spot us," I whisper.

"Yeah how we supposed to get past Filch never mind avoid Peeves," Peter pipes in.

"I've got an invisibility cloak," I say slowly.

They all look at me, mouths open.

"An invisibility cloak? You're kidding," Remus asks stunned, "Do you know how rare they are?"

"My dad gave it to me," I shrug reach over to my bedside table opening the door, "I bet we all fit in here."

"Then what are we waiting for," cried Sirius excitedly.

We all squished under the cloak, creeping out of the Gryffindor common room without incident. We strolled out through the corridors on a constant lookout for Peeves, Filch or Mrs Norris. Finally, we get to the door and try to open it unsuccessfully.

"It's LOCKED!" Peter squeaked loudly.

"Shh!" we all said glaring at him.

"I know what to do," Remus whispers to us before moving through us drawing his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at the keyhole, "Alohomora!"

The door unlocks and we creep in looking into the office but it was empty, we sighed in relief before looking at each other and grinning.

"Peter, you be our lookout and tell us if anyone is coming."

Peter ran over to the door as we started opening the boxes, they were filled with a black, slimy lump which moved around leaving an invisible trail behind it. Sirius ushered us onto a table as he tipped the boxed over emptying its contents, he pointed his wand at it guiding it around the room to the teachers desk, we followed suit soon covering the entire area completely when we'd finished we were laughing uncontrollably. I walked over to it dragging Remus and Sirius with me fumbling as the floor got slicker and slicker. Peter turned to look at us sprawled on the floor as we struggled to stand, pointing and laughing at us.

"We should go," Remus tried to say in between his laughter.

Peter opened the door for us clutching his side as he laughed we managed to reach the doors. I leant against the wall wheezing with laughter, Sirius fell against me dragging me to the floor. I laughed as my glasses clattered to the ground stretching my arms out in order to find them, Remus could barely stand as he belted out with more laughter fumbling to pass me my glasses. I put them on and looked up through the mist of the tears of laughter in my eyes Lily, Frank, Alice, Bryn and Snivellus were all staring us.

"Why you guys laughing?" Lily asked, frowning at us.

We went quiet for a moment looking at each other through the corner of our eyes before bursting out laughing again.

"You'll see," I managed to say after taking a couple of deep breaths as Sirius leaned on me.

I burst into hysterics again as they all look at each other. After a few moments and a couple of more glances later we all managed to pull ourselves together forming a line with the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors joined us. Sirius, Remus, Peter and I giggled almost uncontrollably as we nudged each other as we waited at the front of the line. A dull clunk and one heavy footstep echoed in the corridor outside the classroom we all turned. A huge silhouette filled the end of the corridor, we all gulped. The figure hobbled over into the light holding onto a large, thick staff. All the Slytherins hissed in unison, even Sirius, Frank and I's mouth simply popped open.

"Holy crap …" Sirius whispered, "I'm going to Azkaban."

"If he doesn't kill me my dad definitely will," I whimper.

Peter yelped while Remus shrunk back looking away. He trudges past the line and groans, "Just my luck two Blacks in one class, and look who I have James Potter and Frank Longbottom."

We pale at the sound of our names avoiding staring to long at his magical eye, which moved side-to-side paranoid, bowing our heads. We both knew that he'd lost his eye and his leg, fighting, it was, is his job after all as an Auror. The Auror put his hand on the door handle almost opening the door.

Sirius outstretched his hand in an attempt to stop him from opening the door, "Mad-eye –" Sirius said before cupping his mouth and staring in fear at him.

"I am Alastor Moody!" he yells, "I'm an Auror of the Ministry of Magic, Professor Moody to you! And I'm not mad-eyed."

"I'm sooo going to Askaban," he cringes.


End file.
